


Just One Moment (Can't I Be With You)

by NcityStories



Series: NCT [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Getting Together, Going for a Drive, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, quaratine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: “I feel...trapped, Hyung,” he grits out, voice cracking as unbidden tears track down his cheeks. “We can’t go anywhere or do anything without someone getting upset. Everyone is afraid that we’ll get sick and I can’t help but feel it’s because we’re famous and we can’t make money if we’re sick. I want to go out. I want to get out. I want to run away. I don’t know what to do, Hyung. I’m trying my best to smile and deal with it, but I can’t.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	Just One Moment (Can't I Be With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MarkHyuck Week Day 2! I hope you like this little surprise fic!
> 
> Also, Kat don't read this.

Mark loved to be free, to go where he pleased. Within reason, of course. He was an idol, after all. Being stuck inside and afraid of catching this disease made him antsy. He longed to take a drive. He didn’t have a destination in mind; he simply wanted just to go. It ate at him for months as they went through their promotions before he finally snapped.

Taeyong wasn’t trying to make him angry; Mark just felt so incredibly wound up. Taeyong was telling them that they couldn’t leave the dorms for a while as a precaution because one of the staff members tested positive. The frustration grew and grew until he finally snapped. He yelled more than he had ever done before. Taeyong had been startled but refused to allow Mark to speak to him that way. Mark had stormed off to his room and slammed the door leaving a room full of stunned people. 

Donghyuck sighs, standing.

“I’m sorry for his actions,” he says quietly, clearly apologetic with a bow to Taeyong. “I know that he didn’t mean to snap. He’s just-” Another sigh, and he runs a hand through his hair.

“He’s just what? Rude and disrespectful?” Taeyong demands.

“No,” Donghyuck answers sharply. “He’s stressed. He’s stuck inside and wants to be able to go out without being afraid of getting sick. He’s had promotion after promotion. He hasn’t been able to de-stress the same way he used to, and it’s eating at him. Please forgive him for his actions and give him a break.” He runs his hand through his hair again. “I’ll talk to him.” The words are basically muttered as he pushes past Taeyong to go to Mark’s room. 

The door is unlocked, so he lets himself in. Mark is lying face-first on the bed, his face stuck in the pillow. Donghyuck can hear the faint sounds of sobbing and knows that Mark has been pushed past his limit. He crosses the room and sits next to Mark. 

“Hey,” he whispers as he begins to rub his back, but Mark doesn’t make any indication that he heard him. “Hey, love. What happened back there?” Mark shifts onto his side and pulls Donghyuck down so he can hold him. 

“I’m just feeling so trapped,” he mumbles into Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck hums and nods. “I feel like I can’t do anything without someone telling me that I shouldn’t. I can’t go out because I might get sick. Can’t let their precious Mark Lee who does whatever they say get sick, right?” Donghyuck frowns and wiggles around, so he’s facing Mark. 

“Is that what you think they’re doing?” He asks. Mark nods. “Let me tell you something...they are worried about your health because a lot of them care. Sure, the higher-ups don’t, but the people that work with us everyday? They  _ adore _ you. Please don’t put yourself down.” Mark shrugs and sighs. 

“I don’t really want to talk about this anymore,” Mark states, still quiet. Donghyuck nods. They lay there, soaking in each other’s company as they drift off into sleep. 

✧

In the morning, Mark decides to apologize to everyone. As the members gather for breakfast (they try to have breakfast with all 23 members at least once a week), Mark stands up and clears his throat. 

“I want to apologize for my overreaction yesterday.” He grits out. “I’ve been overly stressed, but that’s not an excuse for my actions. I’m sorry.” He says as he bows. The members all nod except Taeyong, who stares for a moment before turning to continue making breakfast. Mark takes that as a win and turns to return to his room. 

“Where are you going?” Johnny asks. Mark gives him a half-smile. 

“I’m not really that hungry, Hyung,” Mark says softly, turning and returning to his room.He crawls onto the bed and turns to bury his head in the pillow.The door opens after a bit, though, and someone shuffles in. The bed dips as someone sits next to him and begins to rub his back. 

“What’s going on, Mark?” Taeyong murmurs, “no excuses. What’s really wrong?” 

“I feel...trapped, Hyung,” he grits out, voice cracking as unbidden tears track down his cheeks. “We can’t go anywhere or do anything without someone getting upset. Everyone is afraid that we’ll get sick and I can’t help but feel it’s because we’re famous and we can’t make money if we’re sick. I want to go out. I want to  _ get  _ out. I want to run away. I don’t know what to do, Hyung. I’m trying my best to smile and deal with it, but I can’t.” Taeyong pulls him up into a hug as the words turn into quiet sobs.

“I know that it’s hard, Mark. But I promise that I worry because I care about  _ you _ . Not Mark the idol. I care about Mark, the person. Mark the dorky boy who pretends he hates being babied. I want you to be healthy and the others feel the same.” Taeyong pulls back. “I don’t know how to make it better right now, but I’ll do my best to figure out something we can do.” Mark nods as he pulls back and lays back down. “Get some rest, Markie.” Taeyong gets up and moves to leave before he turns to glance at Mark. Not even in sleep does he look peaceful. Taeyong shakes his head before leaving the room. What he doesn’t see is the new tears making their way down his face. 

✧

The next day is seemingly worse for Mark. They have an early morning photo shoot, and it’s teeming with people running back and forth. It irks him to see so many people in one place after hearing the lecture the other night. His leg jumps up and down as he sits in the stylist’s chair. He wants nothing more than to take off and run, but he sits and lets them put more and more makeup on his face. 

The photoshoot takes up most of their day. With 23 men all in one place, it seems like it’ll never end. Mark is called up at least four separate times to get everything straight. He naps a little between the shoots as some of the members trickle out of the studio as they are no longer needed. When they finish, only Mark, Taeyong, Donghyuck, and Johnny remain. 

“Well, that took a lot longer than I expected,” Johnny mutters. Mark snorts in agreement as they all gather their things. Taeyong pulls a duffle bag out of nowhere and digs through it before pulling out some clothes. 

“Here,” He smiles at them as he hands them all an outfit. “I figured it would take long when they said that the four of us would need to stay. I took the liberty of asking our manager to run out and grab clothes for the four of us. The stylists left shampoo, conditioner, and face soap in the showers for us. Let’s get cleaned.” He gestures for them to follow as he led the way to a set of three bathrooms. “There’s only three, so someone will have to wait or share.” 

“I’ll share with Mark.” Donghyuck all but yells startling Johnny, who was dozing off as he leaned against the wall. Taeyong smirks at them. 

“Sounds perfect! Let’s shower!” He pushes them in the direction of the shower before pulling Johnny to the next. 

“I don’t think we need to share a showe-'' Mark is cut off by the hand that covers his mouth. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything as he pulls Mark into the room with him. There’s a little area for them to set their clothes and things down next to the sink. On the sink are three bottles that Donghyuck grabs and puts into the shower before turning it on. He then turns and stares at Mark. “What?”

“You carry too much stress, Hyung,” Donghyuck mutters as he steps closer. 

“You’re always trying to bear most of the burden.” He continues as he pulls the jacket off of Mark’s shoulders. 

“I wish that you would rely on me sometimes.” His hands trail down to begin unbuttoning Mark’s shirt. Mark’s breathing becomes more and more labored as each button pops open. 

“You’re not alone in this, you know.” He slides the shirt off of Mark’s shoulders and pulls it off. 

“I’m here for you. I’m here for you, always.” His hands trail down Mark’s chest, past his abdomen, and begins to unbuckle the belt looped around his waist. “I know that sometimes you get caught up in your head, and you forget, so I wanted to remind you,” he murmurs, as he pulls the belt from the loops of Mark’s pants.

“Whenever you’re upset, I want you to know,” he trails off, unbuttoning Mark’s pants. He stares at him for a moment before continuing. “I want you to know that I will never turn you away. I will always be here for you.” He bites his lips as he pulls down Mark’s pants and underwear all at once. His breath hitches a little, and he helps Mark step out of them before throwing them off to the side with Mark’s other clothes. Mark tugs off his socks before standing in front of Donghyuck, whose eyes begin to wander as if he is in a trance. Mark shifts, and he snaps out of it, and he opens the shower door before he pushes Mark inside. Mark hears the rustle of clothing before the door opens once more, and Donghyuck steps in. 

“Donghyuck, I-”

“No. Right now, you don’t need to say anything. I just need you to listen.” Donghyuck smiles at him as he reaches around and grabs a bottle. “Wet your hair, please.”

Mark sighs. “Hyuck, you really don-”

“I said, wet your hair, please.” He stares at Mark unblinking before Mark gives up and wets his hair. Donghyuck takes his time as he scrubs the sweat and product from Mark’s hair before rinsing it. He then grabs a small towel and wets it before pouring some of the face wash onto it. He gently scrubs every hint of the makeup off of Mark’s face before rinsing the towel and putting it away. 

“Hyuck, why are you doing this?” Mark asks softly. Donghyuck sighs before pulling him close. 

“You don’t realize just how out of it you’ve been lately, do you?” He asks. Mark stares at him, eyes wide. “You’ve been so upset and irritable with everyone lately. You’ve also been taking on more and more tasks and barely allowing yourself to take a break. I wanted to do this for you because I care, and I-” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I love you, Mark. Not in the ‘He’s my groupmate, and he’s cool’ kind of way. In an ‘I want to kiss him and love him and build a future with him by my side’ sort of way. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. Really.” Donghyuck looks down at his feet as Mark stands there in silence. 

“Hyuck. I don’t know how to tell you this.” He takes a deep breath. Donghyuck shoulders slump as he prepares himself for rejection. “I’ve been in love with you since I was like seventeen, dude.” Donghyuck’s head whips up as he stares at Mark in wonder. Mark lets out a soft giggle that Donghyuck can’t help but smile at. They settle in silence before Donghyuck steps forward and tilts Mark’s head up a little. He leans in and gives Mark a soft peck on the lips before pulling back. Mark stares at him for a moment before yanking him back and kissing him fiercely. Mark moans into the kiss, and Donghyuck swears that it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He pushes Mark up against the wall behind him before he begins making his way down Mark’s chest. He leaves wet kisses and pretty marks across Mark’s chest before moving down and kissing each defined ab. Mark’s breathing becomes labored the further down Donghyuck moves. When he is finally settled on his knees, Donghyuck reaches out and tugs at Mark’s semi-hard cock. 

“What are you doing?” Mark squeaks. Donghyuck laughs at the blush that spreads across Mark’s face. 

“I’m going to help you relax, Hyung.” He says with a cheeky grin on his face. He reaches out and grab’s Mark’s cock and gives it an experimental tug. Mark can’t help the moan that forces itself out of his chest at the feeling. Spurred on by the beautiful sounds Mark makes, Donghyuck takes the tip of Mark in his mouth. A guttural moan leaves Mark’s mouth as Donghyuck bobs up and down his length. Mark’s hands find their way into Donghyuck’s hair as he tugs harshly at the strands. Donghyuck moans at the feeling, and it goes straight to Mark’s cock. 

Donghyuck pulls back with a soft pop and grins before leaning forward. He pulls Mark’s leg out slightly before kissing up his thigh. Mark’s breath hitches in his throat as Donghyuck sucks a mark on the inside of his thigh. A whine echos through the bathroom as Donghyuck surges forward to suck one, two, three more marks on Mark’s inner thigh. He leans back to admire his work before looking up at Mark. Mark swears he nearly cums right then and there as Donghyuck stares at him with unfiltered want. 

“Hyuck,” Mark rasps out. His hand leaves Donghyuck’s hair and trails down the side of his face until he is able to grasp Donghyuck’s face. “Open,” He commands. Donghyuck’s mouth drops open, and Mark guides his cock into the wet cavern. He moans as Donghyuck hollows his cheeks and puts a hand on his thigh to balance. “I wanna…” Mark trails off into a gasp. “I wanna fuck your mouth.” Donghyuck nods enthusiastically. “Smack my thigh if it gets too much, okay?” Donghyuck nods again before giving him a thumbs up. 

Mark grabs the hair on the back of Donghyuck’s head before he begins to thrust slowly. Mark’s breathing becomes ragged as he tries to hold himself back. Donghyuck whines and grips his thigh tight. 

“What? Am I going too slow for you, baby?” He taunts. Donghyuck whines again before nodding. “Do you want me to wreck that pretty throat of yours?” Donghyuck moans and nods once again. “As you wish~” Mark grips Donghyuck’s hair harder before thrusting in at a brutal pace. Donghyuck gags around him at first, and Mark moans as Donghyuck’s throat constricts around him.

“Hyuck, I’m close,” Mark grunts out between thrusts. Donghyuck whines as Mark’s heart jumps in his chest as his breathing becomes more and more erratic. “You feel so good, baby.” Mark moans as he shoves himself down Donghyuck’s throat. Donghyuck moans as he does his best to take in all of Mark. He pulls back before sliding down Mark’s cock and moans as Mark likes it when his nose touches Mark’s abdomen. It only takes a few more thrust before Mark is cumming down Donghyuck’s throat with the loudest moan Donghyuck had ever heard. Mark pulls Donghyuck off and leans down to kiss him. Mark can taste himself on Donghyuck’s tongue. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck rasps out. 

“Yes, baby?” Mark asks. Donghyuck makes grabby hands, and Mark leans down to help him up. He notices the mess Donghyuck made and smirks. “Did my baby cum from just having my cock down his throat?” Donghyuck whines at the words and hides his face in Mark’s neck. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve seen, baby boy.” Donghyuck bites Mark’s neck, and Mark lets out a hiss. 

“That’s what you get.” Donghyuck bites out, his voice a little clearer. Mark smiles as he takes the shampoo and begins to clean Donghyuck. 

“How long do you think we’ve been in here?” Mark asks. Donghyuck shrugs and smirks. 

“I suspect they’ll be banging on the door soon.” Donghyuck laughs. “Let’s hurry and get out of here.” 

They both get out and dry off before getting dressed. It takes a while because they stop to kiss every few seconds, but they eventually get fully clothed. Johnny begins banging on the door just as Donghyuck get’s his shoe on. They grab their things and giggle at each other as they push past Johnny on their way out. 

“Alright! All clean and ready to go!” Taeyong announced happily before leaning down and digging around in the duffle bag at his feet. He grabs something small and stands straight before tossing something to Donghyuck. “Behave you two.” He says before turning and leaving with Johnny. Johnny turns around and wiggles his eyebrows at them as Taeyong continues to drag him out of the building. 

“What was that all about?” Mark asks. Donghyuck grinned at him and pulled him along to the back of the building. 

“You’ll see!” He giggles out as they turn the corner and exit the building. They come to a stop in front of a nondescript Hyundai Sonata. It’s a midnight blue color with deeply tinted windows. Donghyuck makes his way to the driver’s seat before turning around. “Hop in!” Mark stands there, stunned for a moment before scrambling to jump in the passenger’s seat. 

“Hyuck, what are we doing? Where are we going? Where did you get this car? Since when can you drive?” Mark rambles off the questions faster than Donghyuck can think.

“Whoa, Hyung. Breathe!” He lets out an airy laugh. “This is Taeyong’s sister’s car. They’re in town visiting, and she let me borrow it.” He gives Mark a cheeky grin. “I went out and got my driver’s license a few months ago with Chenle because he was nervous being the only one.” Mark’s mouth drops open.

“I didn’t know Chenle could drive, either...” He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. “Some leader I am,” he mutters. Donghyuck tsks at him. 

“You can’t know everything, Hyung. Especially if I was the only one Chenle told. Not even Jeno and Jaemin know.” He reaches out and runs his hand through Mark’s hair. 

“That doesn’t answer my other questions, though. Where are we going?” He asks. Donghyuck laughs as he sits upright and buckles himself in. 

“Buckle up! We’re going for a drive!” He demands as he starts the car. Mark buckles up and sits back. He watches the buildings go by as Donghyuck takes them to whatever destination he has in mind. Mark dozes a little and is woken up by Donghyuck parking the car. 

“Huh? Where are we?” Mark asks as he looks around. He sees a 7-11 to his right and turns back to look at Donghyuck. “A store?”

“We need a few snacks!” Donghyuck announces brightly. He rushes them into the store and begins searching for the snacks he wants. Mark peruses the shelves and grabs a few things here and there. Once they pay, Donghyuck is rushing them to the car. They pass a gaggle of girls as they leave the store, and Mark swears he hears someone ask, “Is that Mark Lee?” before Donghyuck grabs his wrist and sprints towards the car. Mark has little time to buckle up before Donghyuck is peeling out of the parking lot. 

“Where are we going now?” Mark asks. Donghyuck stays silent as he continues driving. The only indication he makes that he heard is a slight quirk of his lips. Mark huffs and gets comfortable in the seat. Donghyuck reaches over and laces their fingers together, and continues driving in silence. Mark begins to get suspicious when Donghyuck hops on the highway and continues to drive. “Hyuck, are you taking me out to the middle of nowhere so you can kill me and hide my body?” Obviously, it’s a joke, but maybe he’s curious about the answer. 

“Nah. Those girls from the store recognized us. They’ll know it was me.” Donghyuck smirks and turns to look at Mark for a moment before returning his gaze to the road in front of them. “I’ve been planning this for months.” He admits quietly. “I was supposed to take you on a drive and confess everything. It was supposed to happen next week, but thankfully Noona came into town earlier than expected. Taeyong Hyung and Johnny Hyung were ready to buy a car just for me to borrow. They said they want us together already. Something about shipping or whatever....I think they spend too much time on twitter...” He grins, but still looks nervous.

“This is amazing, Hyuck. Thank you so much. I’ve been- I’m....” A sigh. “I know I’ve been tense lately, and I’m sorry for taking it out on you guys. I just can’t stand being trapped for so long! It got even worse when we went to the shoot today, and there were so many people there. I’m trying to be a good sport, I promise.” Donghyuck shushes him.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Hyung. I understand. I’ve always understood. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. In any way, you want me to be.” He trails off and squeezes Mark’s hand. Mark’s smile rivals the sun as he beams at Donghyuck. Donghyuck swears he feels his heart squeeze in his chest. 

“I want you, Hyuck. I want all of you. I love you, and I always have. Even when you drove me so crazy that I almost left the company.” Mark smirks as Donghyuck sputters. 

“I didn’t expect you to admit it, to be honest. You’ve always been very reserved about your feelings.” He sneaks a peek at Mark to see a blush spreading across his face. Donghyuck decides that he likes Mark like this. “For the record, I love you too. More than you know.” It’s Mark’s turn to sputter. 

“Hyuck,” Mark whines. Donghyuck snickers and brings Mark’s hand up to his lips. He leaves a feather-light kiss on the back of his hand before dropping their hands into his lap. Mark lets out a squeak, and Donghyuck can’t help but let out a bright laugh. Mark whines and reaches over to turn on the radio. LANY’s “ILYSB - Stripped” flows out of the speakers, and Mark sits back, satisfied. They drive for a while before Mark feels his eyes begin to droop. Try as he might, he cannot keep himself from slipping into sleep. 

Donghyuck turns to glance at Mark when he hears his breathing even out. He smiles to himself as he continues down the highway. He hums along to the radio as they make their way to their destination.

The next thing Mark knows is Donghyuck gently shaking him awake. He startles a bit and whips his head around to gauge where he is. He sees a sign a little ways away. He can just barely make out the title. Byeokchoji Culture Arboretum, it reads. Mark whips around and stares at Donghyuck, who blushes and gestures for him to get out of the car. 

Mark gets out slowly and gasps at the sight before him. The entrance is a dark, grey brick wall. Beyond that are miles and miles of green. Donghyuck slips a mask on his face as Mark gapes at the sight. There are lights strung everywhere, giving it an almost magical feel. He turns to look at Donghyuck, who is staring at him. 

“What is this, Hyuck?” Donghyuck grins and links their arms together. 

“This is a date, Hyung. Gosh, keep up, old man.” He cackles as he drags Mark towards a man Mark hadn’t noticed earlier. 

“Hello. You must be Donghyuck.” The man says. He looks to be in his early fifties with a soft smile on his face. 

“That’s me!” Donghyuck beams. “I appreciate this greatly, Kyungsoo-ssi.” Kyungsoo grins at them and reaches up to put his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“It’s no problem, child. Have fun, and please respect the gardens.” Donghyuck nods his head in agreement before grabbing Mark and trudging through the entrance. 

“Hyuck, wait. What are we doing here?” Donghyuck stops and puts his hands on Mark’s shoulders. 

“We are taking some time—just the two of us. We have the next two days off, and I have every moment filled. Just relax and have fun!” Donghyuck smiles softly as Mark’s eyes fill with tears. “No, baby. No crying. Only smiles are allowed on this trip, okay?” Mark tries to nod but bursts into tears. “Baby, no. No, no. Don’t cry, my love.” Donghyuck engulfs Mark in a hug. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark sobs out. “This is just so sweet, and I’ve been so stressed. I can’t believe you went through all of this for me.” He hiccups out. Donghyuck lets out a light laugh. His chest feels light and so full of love that he might burst. 

“I’d do anything for you, Hyung. Don’t you get it? I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone. Your face is the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I see before I sleep. I want to sit and sing with you as you play the guitar for as long as you’ll let me be by your side. I want to kiss you whenever I can and love you for as long as I can.” He wipes away the tears streaming down Mark’s face. Mark looks at him so earnestly, and  _ fuck, _ his heart is trying to beat out of his chest. He leans forward. “Hyung,” He whispers against Mark’s lips. “I’ll love you in this lifetime and the next. One lifetime isn’t enough for me because I’ll love you forever.” More tears spill down Mark’s face as Donghyuck connects their lips in the softest, sweetest kiss Mark has ever received. 

“Forever?” Mark whispers.

“Forever.”

  
  



End file.
